This invention relates to a dishwasher for washing tableware such as dishes contained in a washing compartment by spraying wash liquid to the tableware.
In conventional dishwashers, a spray arm and an spray nozzle are provided in a washing compartment and a predetermined amount of wash liquid fed from a wash pump is sprayed from the spray arm or nozzle to the tableware contained in the washing compartment, thereby washing the tableware.
In the above-described conventional construction, however, a range of space in which the wash liquid is sprayed by the spray arm or nozzle is fixed, resulting in a dead space where the wash liquid does not reach the tableware. This causes a problem that stains are difficult to be removed from the tableware. Furthermore, since the tableware should not be placed in the dead space in the washing compartment, the space in the washing compartment where the tableware is placed is limited, which causes a problem that the dishwasher is not convenient.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2-140126 discloses a dishwasher wherein the pressure of the wash liquid fed to the spray nozzle causes the nozzle to rise in the washing compartment. However, since the spray nozzle is held at the raised position during the washing operation, the range of space in which the wash liquid is sprayed by the spray arm or nozzle is still fixed and the washing performance and the convenience of the dishwasher still remains unimproved.